Death From Above
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Part 2 of the Spike/Meg series. Meg gets Spike out of trouble.


Death From Above  
  
Sequel to The Angel The Demon Asked For.   
I own none of the characters in this story - except Meg, I made her up entirely.  
Take what you like, borrow my characters, but ask first.  
  
  
  
It had been 6 months since Spike had retrieved Meg from his past. She'd fulfilled her demonic potential. He was proud of her. She'd improved his living conditions too. The crypt was no longer so dark, dank and dusty. In fact, he wasn't living in the crypt. Meg had persuaded him to move to a flat. He'd let her do the décor while he did everything else, not that there was much else to do.   
It had taken her a while to grasp the concept of modern day technology, but he expected nothing else from her.  
She was enraptured with his Hi-fi and his car. She was still getting used to today's taste in music but apart from that she made a wonderful demon.  
Her ability to kill was phenomenal for a vampire of her age, although she had a good teacher - even if he said so himself. She had a huge appetite for carnage, but not as big as his. Even now she was shocked at some of the stories he'd told her of his days roaming the Earth with his sire.  
His love for her had changed only when he became a vampire. He knew he was not capable of human love, but vampire love was an entirely different matter. It was based on lust and the need for protection, or to give protection to another vampire. Oh yes, Spike was capable of loving his Meg. And he did.  
She sat in the corner, reading "Wind in the Willows", her favourite book.  
"Hungry, Pet?"  
"Hmm? No not at the moment, love."  
He smiled, Meg had saved him from his pathetic, almost non-existent life as a demon hunter. She'd restored his reputation. Spike was * bad *.  
The Slayer hadn't been too happy about it. In fact she was pretty pissed off. Did he care? No, of course not. He could walk freely through Sunnydale without demons charging at him from all angles. Bliss…well almost.  
"Will?"  
She was the only person…ahem, * demon * who still called him that. Angel called him that to wind him up and so did Joyce for the same reason.  
"Yes, Pet?"  
"Can we go eat now?"  
They left the flat arm-in-arm. Meg had already perfected the art of eating, something he had not achieved until after a year and a half of closely monitoring his sire as he ate. Stalking came as a second nature to her, so did torture. Vampires all over Sunnydale envied him. She'd also quickly adapted to life in California, she could talk the talk of all the teenagers, adults too. She fit in, something Spike still couldn't do. She was flirtatious, most definitely curvaceous and respected and feared by all the minors of the demonic population in Sunnydale.  
They strolled through the graveyard, avoiding the Slayer's usual patrol route and then headed for the Bronze. Plenty to eat there. They passed numerous "couples" (usually vamp/human couples i.e. hungry/victim) and made their way to the dance floor. The sound of so many heartbeats in one room was more than Meg could take, she released Spike's arm and went in search of breakfast. Spike smiled wistfully after her but switched to sexy/flirtatious mode as a tall blonde girl approached and began to flirt with him.   
Meg found Spike half an hour later. He was dumping the blonde's body behind the Bronze. He turned to face her,   
"Had enough?"  
"Yes, but the night's still young. Can we go somewhere else?"  
They were just about to leave for the cinema when Spike realised they weren't going anywhere. There was a pack of vampires behind them and they weren't here for a family re-union. The demon who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward,  
"Hello * William *, remember me?"  
Spike groaned inwardly, yes he did remember, but like hell he was going to let on.  
"Um…no, should I?"   
"Yes. You should. Maybe you'd like a little introduction to jog your memory?"  
This time Spike groaned out loud,  
"Don't bother. I know who you are. 1898, London, the manor on the green. Um…don't remember a name though."  
"Aaron Stevenson. Not as if you'd care though."  
He was right. Spike really * didn't * care. Not about this one anyway, that's not what he said though.  
"What do you mean? Of * course * I care!" Spike tried to look as sincere as possible, but Aaron didn't buy it.  
Aaron ignored him, and focussed his attention on Meg,  
"She yours?"  
"Yes she bloody well * is *! And you can leave her out of it!"  
Aaron looked vaguely amused,  
"Oh, so anticipate trouble?"  
"Oh please! If you think that I'd believe you're here just to say "hi", then you're more of a moron than you were when I left!"  
Meg didn't quite understand what was going on, but she prepared for the worst. She stood firmly next to Spike, convinced someone would try to hurt him. She was right.  
Again, Aaron turned his attention to Meg, she refused to step down, looking him right in the eye until he turned away to look at Spike.  
Then everything went black. They hadn't heard the vamps coming up behind them.   
  
  
  
When Spike awoke he was strapped to a chair. He had a splitting headache and his ears were ringing. He looked around for Meg, she was strapped to a chair beside him, still out cold. They were in a warehouse. Typical choice of torture for a vampire. He looked again at Meg, she stirred, but did not wake. He sat there, remembering his past as far as Aaron was concerned.  
Spike had done an Angelus/Dru. He disliked Aaron as a human. He was snobbish and deceitful, but he had great potential as vampire. He stalked Aaron for 6 months, slaughtered his nearest friends and relatives, slowly driving him insane. But Spike had gone too far. When Aaron woke as a vampire, he was completely psychotic. He was so much worse than Dru. His capacity for carnage, with demons and humans alike, became too much for Spike. So he'd left.  
He'd heard a couple of decades later that Aaron was after his blood. He didn't care. He kept track of Aaron's whereabouts and simply avoided him. By the 1950's Spike had forgotten his demented childe. That was a mistake. A mistake that, hopefully, he'd survive to regret.  
Spike looked up as Aaron, followed by his minions, entered the room.  
"Morning, * daddy *. How do you feel?" He said sneering.  
Spike retained his composure,  
"Never felt better."  
Aaron looked at the unconscious vampire seated next to his sire,  
"She looks so angelic when she sleeps doesn't she?"  
"Yes."  
"Yet underneath that peaceful mask, she is the devil incarnate."  
"I wouldn't go * that * far."  
Spike turned to look at Meg, then at her hands. Aaron had made the mistake of tying them behind her back. Meg had listened in class, the knots were half un-done and she was still working at them. Spike turned back to Aaron,  
"Let her go Aaron. It's me you want."  
"Why buy one when you can get two for half the price?"  
Spike looked sadly at Meg, if she didn't get her hands free in time, the psycho would do some serious damage. He kept talking to the maniac infront of him and began to follow Meg's example.  
Aaron was focussing on his sire too much to notice that Meg had worked her hands free and had bent down to untie her feet.  
Spike was enjoying this far too much to listen to Aaron's taunts, he watched as Meg came up behind Aaron and knocked him out cold.  
Spike stood up, having freed himself and gazed at Aaron nonchalantly,  
"He really is a moron isn't he?"  
Meg smiled, and linking arm with her sire, took a slender stake from her pocket. Spike's brow furrowed,  
"Where in the name of Hell mouth did you get * that *?!"  
The young vampire grinned and began to lead her sire out of the warehouse,  
"It might come in handy."  
As they rounded a corner, she was proved right. All of Aaron's minions were waiting for their leader to return to them triumphantly after reeking vengeance on his sire. When they saw that the two captives were unscathed, they charged at them, weapons at hand, in an attempt to kill.  
Meg grinned and, brandishing her stake, jumped into the approaching crowd of vampires. Vamps exploded into dust all around her as the dodged and whirled. Spike made no effort to help her, she was quite simply spectacular. When she was satisfied all the offending demons were dusted, she brushed herself off and took her sire's arm, leading him home.  
"Bloody hell Meg, remind me to stay in your good books!"  
Spike kept his eyes ahead of him, as he realised that his angel wasn't quite as angelic anymore.  



End file.
